Transmission of signals over a conductive line from one device to another may generally result in a degradation of the signal. For example, the signal may become attenuated due to a variety of factors including noise, electromagnetic effects of the transmission line, and the like. Signal degradation may be especially problematic in the transmission of digital signals, wherein an ability to distinguish between discreet values of the signals is necessary for an accurate transmission.